1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to navigation systems for motor vehicles. More specifically, the present invention pertains to methods for communicating with drivers of full truckload trucks and transporting cargo.
2. Technology in the Field of the Invention
The trucking industry is an integral part of the economy in the United States. Tractor-trailers traverse the highways of our nation carrying both goods to be used in manufacturing, and goods that will be offered for retail sale. According to a March 2003 report of the U.S. Department of Transportation's Federal Highway Administration, there were at that time an estimated 770,000 tractors in use for full truckload delivery. See http://ops.fhwa.dot.gov/freight/publications/eval_mc_industry/index.htm.
Full truckload shipping generally involves the movement of large amounts of cargo for a single customer. Full truckload, or FTL shipping means, that an entire semi-trailer or intermodal container is filled for delivery. It is possible with an FTL order that the driver will make one or more intermediate stops, either to take on additional freight or to make partial deliveries. However, the loads on the truck are billed to a single customer, typically under a single price. This is as opposed to a less-than-truckload (LTL) company that generally mixes freight from several customers in each trailer.
The full truckload shipping industry is carried out by trucking companies that generally contract to carry an entire trailer-load for a single customer. The customer is referred to a consignor. Full truckload carriers normally deliver a semi-trailer to the shipper, who will then fill the trailer with freight for one destination. After the trailer is loaded, the driver may obtain a bill of lading or invoice, and depart with the trailer containing the freight. In most cases, the driver then proceeds directly to a delivery point where a consignee receives and unloads the freight. Occasionally, a driver will transfer the trailer to another driver who will drive the freight the rest of the way.
Full truckload transit times are oftentimes constrained by the driver's availability according to Hours of Service regulations and distance. In addition, trucking companies oftentimes direct FTL drivers to use certain routes and certain refueling locations. Trucking companies may also provide desired cargo pick-up and delivery times for the drivers.
Because full truckload carriers are asked to ship a wide variety of items, a carrier will often specialize in moving a specific kind of freight. Some carriers will primarily transport food and perishable items, whereas others may specialize in moving poisonous or hazardous materials. Federal regulations exist which provide what types of freight can be shipped together in the same trailer. Certain drivers may only transport specific types of freight because different equipment and insurance is needed for the different kinds of freight.
Some domestic trucking companies have large fleets of trucks. These companies may own or lease numerous trailers as part of their fleet. In some instances, a fleet may exceed one thousand trucks, and even more trailers. In addition, many trucking companies utilize the services of independent owner-operators distributed across the country. These owner-operators own their own trucks but provide driving services for hire to a trucking company.
It is desirable for trucking companies to be able to communicate with their full truckload drivers concerning the execution of delivery orders. To this end, it is desirable for trucking companies to send electronic messages to drivers concerning load pick-up and delivery locations. Telecommunications equipment is available in the industry that permits trucking companies to send delivery order information to their drivers via electronic data exchange. Such equipment, including hardware configurations, is available from certain companies such as Driver Tech of Salt Lake City, Utah.
When a full truckload driver receives instructions concerning a delivery order, the driver has the option of manually inputting the destination information into a global positioning system, or GPS. Examples of such GPS systems include Garmin® and ALK's Co-Pilot®. This is a separate operation that requires the driver to manually input address data himself. In addition, if the driver wishes to obtain navigation assistance concerning fuel stops, interim pick-up locations, or mechanical repairs, the driver again must separately and sequentially input the destination information into the GPS system.
In addition, once a FTL driver has reached a delivery location and unloaded the truck, the driver must advise the trucking company that the delivery order has been filled. This usually requires a telephone call or the manual input of data into a mobile device.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a system wherein a delivery order can be provided to a truck driver electronically, and wherein navigational information concerning the delivery order is automatically provided for the driver through a vehicle navigation system. Moreover, it is desirable to have a system and method for in-cab driver operation wherein the trucking company can issue a dispatch to a driver in a remote location, and wherein the dispatch includes initial pick-up location, interim pick-up or drop off locations, fuel route information, and/or final delivery location. A need exists for such a system as well as a method for tracking the location of the truck driver during execution of a delivery order and automatically alerting the trucking company when a truck driver reaches a pick-up or delivery location.